Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - February 2017
by Ninjapirate101
Summary: Written for the pint sized prompt challenge on r/fanfiction. Multiple shows involved. Multiple pairings/characters! NCIS, Emergency, Psych, The Sentinel. Each chapter is a separate drabble. All can be read alone. Warning/Tags in each chapter. There will be 28 drabbles, one for each day of the month. Will be updating tags/relationships/characters/etc daily.
1. A Father's Love (NCIS)

**February 1st: Joy - 100 words - Let's start off with a dramatic moment: Your characters are celebrating a victorious battle!**

Warnings: Gibbs/Shannon

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **A Father's Love**

He was late! He was a dead man walking and Shannon was going to kill him!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hastily saluted his commanding officer, after spending the morning in his office, and rushed for the door. He was finally being released and allowed to leave base.

"And don't forget to bring back a cigar, Gunny." The CO barked at the marine's back.

Gibbs smirked as he bolted towards his car, praying he made it in time. He lived through the battlefield against all odds and he wasn't going to ruin his streak by having his wife kill him for missing his daughter's birth.

 _His daughter!_ He was going to be a father! God, he hadn't been this scared since he first asked Shannon on a date.

He ignored the honks and the curses flung his way as he sped to the hospital. He made good time for someone who was already late.

Gibbs entered the hospital, running for the elevator to take him to the delivery rooms. He was stopped by an older nurse, used to getting her way, and was told to walk, not run. Gibbs nodded and continued on his way at a fast pace, albeit a tad more slower.

'C'mon...c'mon!' He was stuck in the elevator and with each number lightening up, going floor to floor, stopping and picking up and releasing people, everything seemed to take forever! He wasn't going to make it in time!

Finally! His floor number lit up and dinged open and he flew out into the wing. He made a beeline for the nurse's desk, straightening what he could of his uniform as he did so.

"Excuse me! My wife, I got a call, she's in-" Gibbs was cut off as he heard his wife yell from behind a closed door.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GIBBS! YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD!" There was a loud groan and then more yelling. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Another scream.

The nurse grinned in humor laced with sympathy and pointed towards the room that he was already striding towards. He couldn't stop the smile that was a permanent fixture on his face. His sweet, loving and usually calm wife, was apparently the vicious type when giving birth.

He entered the room and rushed to his wife. Instantly by her side, brushing her sweaty bangs from her face and murmuring soothing words of comfort. Now was not the time to apologize for almost missing this special moment, no he would do that later.

"You can do this honey, you are so strong!" Gibbs took Shannon's hand in his and stopped himself from gasping as she squeezed tight almost breaking his hand.

"I blame you Jethro! You are not going to get away-" Shannon hissed through clenched teeth, eyes screwed shut in pain as the doctor told her to push once again.

Gibbs didn't know what to do, sure they took a class, and he knew he wanted to take her pain away, but he couldn't. So, he stood there, letting her hold his hand as she strangled the ever-living daylights out of it and continued the soft calming murmurs of support.

"I love you so much sweety, you're beautiful. Just think we're going to be parents and Kelly will be loved and spoiled rotten, and her grandparents can come visit, even if that means putting up with your crazy mother..." Gibbs spoke the last part quietly to himself, but trust his wife to hear the one part she wasn't supposed to.

"Jethrooooo." Shannon moaned exasperatedly and gave loud yell with a final push. A baby's cry could be heard wailing in the room.

Jethro Gibbs' smile grew wider at the sound, little Kelly was a Gibbs, of course she would have a loud voice.

His daughter. _His baby girl._ She was finally here. Jethro leaned over and kissed Shannon on the top of her head, arm behind her back, massaging her sore muscles, as he watched over his small family.

Shannon was crying when the doctor placed Kelly Gibbs, all swaddled up in a soft pink blanket, in her arms. She and Jethro had made a miracle. She leaned into Jethro's strong arms as he sat on the edge of the bed wiggling his fingers at his daughter. She knew he loved them both with his whole heart and she sniffled. She was so happy; her family was all finally together.

Jethro was finally home, on leave and was due to be stationed stateside and Kelly made her appearance. She was beautiful. Shannon looked up at her husband and smiled with watery eyes as she heard him speak.

"Hello Kelly, I'm your daddy and I promise to always" Gibbs' voice broke but he continued on. " _Always_ look out for you and love you. I promise you that. You're my beautiful baby girl." Shannon was awed by the sweet words from her husband and it took her breath away.

"Don't think I forgot what you said about my mother..." Shannon warned as she smiled lovingly down at Kelly Anne Gibbs.


	2. Late Night Mishaps (The Sentinel)

**February 2nd: Blush - 200 words - Sparkling eyes peek through the door. Character blushes at the attention. And then...?**

Warnings: Jim/Blair

Fandom: The Sentinel!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sentinel!

* * *

 **Late Night Mishaps**

The sounds coming from below startled Jim Ellison awake and he flipped his nightstand lamp on. He looked towards his alarm clock and was instantly on his feet, racing down the stairs of the loft, at another crash.

Blair should have been asleep by now. The younger man would have to be up in a few hours to get ready for class, so if it wasn't Blair, then were they being robbed?

Jim stopped in the middle of the stairs and crouched, trying to quieten his breathing and slip into the shadows. He extended his senses out, listening for multiple heartbeats, and found only one. It was erratic, beating too fast for someone in a deep sleep. His hearing also picked up movement and before he knew it, Jim was at Blair's double French doors.

Another groan made him pause, hand frozen on the doorknob. He was going crazy. Blair wasn't in trouble, they weren't being robbed, so why did he insist on coming down here. His rational mind supplied pictures of what a person could be doing alone, at 3 A.M., to make those kinds of sounds emitting from the closed room.

Jim could hear his friend's heartbeat and strained panting. Images forced their way into his brain, of Blair stretched out on his bed, long curly hair matted down with sweat and his voice calling his name. The tone he used to bring him from his trances.

 _"Jim."_ He really must have been going crazy if he was hearing things. He really thought he heard Blair's voice that time. He turned, shaking his head, just because he was going to be up for the rest of the night now, didn't mean he was going to make Sandburg suffer with him... even if it was Blair's fault.

He had gotten a step away when he heard a loudly gasped, "Jim!", and he turned back hesitating once again.

Okay, maybe he wasn't going crazy. Steeling his nerves, he figured he might as well, and grabbed the doorknob and opened the doors.

Jim stopped short, uncomprehending the few short seconds, before being stirred into action by Blair. Unlike what he had pictured before he rushed in, Blair was twisted, head near the ground and legs trapped above, on the bed. Jim could see he was being squished in-between his bed and bedside dresser.

Jim could see the blush on his face from being caught trapped and needing help and was mortified when he felt heat rise in his own cheeks when he noticed Blair was naked from the waist down.

"Jim, a little help here, big guy?" Blair grunted, wriggling around trying to squirm his way loose. Blair froze and his blush grew deeper as he realized he was caught with his pants down, literally. His mind raced to supply Jim with a reason, but his brain stopped when he saw Jim's eyes fixed upon him, unmoving. He didn't think he could take much more of this as his embarrassment grew. That's right, show the man you love how clumsy you are.

"Jim, c'mon man, snap outta it." Blair pleaded and it seemed to work as Jim came back to himself and rushed over, lifting the huge dresser off of him. He allowed himself to flip and to sit cross-legged on the floor, panting softly and refusing to look up.

"How'd this happen?" Jim spoke as he rummaged through a drawer looking for something.

Blair didn't think he could blush any harder, but he was proven wrong when he mumbled his response. A pair of pajama bottoms was dropped on his head and he rushed to put them on.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Jim spoke and Blair knew the sentinel had heard him clearly when he looked into Jim's blue eyes riddled with amusement. He now crossed his arms over his chest, warning against any teasing that he knew Jim was planning, and replied through gritted teeth.

"I said, I crashed into the dresser and it may have...retaliated." Blair pouted as Jim scooped him up and held him tight to his chest, his booming laughter filling his ears. He gradually joined in, relaxing in the strong hold, after all it was kind of funny.


	3. Tick Tock (NCIS)

**February 3rd: Fear - 100 words - Our heroes receive a warning about the enemy's latest battle plans.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Tick Tock**

"Gibbs! This just arrived!" Very Special Probational Agent Tony DiNozzo shouted running out of the elevator, clutching a scrap of paper.

Gibbs grabbed the paper and now knew why his new second in command looked pale. _'Tick Tock'_

"How did she get past security?" Gibbs barked and whistled loudly to get the attention of the active bullpen.

When the office sounds stopped and all was focused on him he yelled.

"Everybody, out! There's a bomb threat! Go! Now!" The bullpen burst into a flurry of activity as they started evacuation protocols.

Gibbs and Tony's case suddenly turned hot. The victim, now suspect, had background in explosives, and they knew from the last crime scene what she was capable of.


	4. Into the Jungle (Hawaii 5-O)

**February 4th: Bravado - Super Saturday word count - - pay an escalation cost for each add-on.**

 **400 words - The Characters must act quickly! Out the door, down the road, fearlessly onward, they will meet their enemies on the field of battle!**

 **\+ 200 words - Some verbal or physical muscle flexing from the troops.**

 **\+ 200 words - An inspiring speech.**

 **\+ 200 words - Adventure awaits!**

Warnings: N/A (I have like no knowledge on actual military terms/procedures. The following is hearsay and slight research.)

Fandom: Hawaii 5-O

Disclaimer: I do not own H5O!

* * *

 **Into the Jungle**

It was sweltering. The sun burning down through the cracks in the heavily roofed forest. One would think that the shade would provide a reprieve, but as the team continued making their way over the ground cover, it only felt like they were being roasted alive. The trees and their huge leaves trapping in the heat like a vacuum. The men grumbled to each other quietly, not wanting to give away their positions. Granted being in some god forsaken South American jungle tended to have that effect.

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his hand and swung at the bug that flew too close. The SEAL team were getting closer to their tango, and they would be in position within the hour. The four-man team stopped and examined their surroundings. For a jungle, it was too quiet. Where were the birds? The native animals? The jungle was never this quiet…unless.

"Everyone down! Take cover!" McGarrett barked out and dropped to the ground himself barely dodging a bullet aimed where his head had been moments before. Steve grabbed his gun, bringing it up closer towards his body. He looked over his command and deemed them all okay. No one had been hit. He jerked his head to the side, signaling to move back the way they had arrived.

Steve knew they had to regroup, to reposition themselves or at least find a way to give his team a chance to escape. He should have realized that the simple pickup mission would be anything but.

Another round of gunfire flew over the SEAL team's heads as they ducked low beneath the brush and ground cover and returned fire. It wouldn't be long before they were officially screwed.

The baby of the group and medic, Hummingbird, spoke up quietly in between the bursts of back and forth shooting. Steve could see the fear in the wide brown eyes.

"What do we do Smoothdog?" Steve was saved from answering when they heard a low groan that was instantly silenced.

"Why didn't you say you were hit, Badger! You know what, I should have seen this coming. You just love to hide injuries!" Panther snapped, his blue eyes glaring at the green-eyed explosives expert.

"I'm fine, see." HoneyBadger put his right arm up and flexed his bicep but quickly dropped it from the pain, being shot in the shoulder wasn't fun, especially when it was his dominate side. "So stop being such a momma-cat."

A low growl was heard from BlackPanther and Hummingbird decided to intervene before they started up one of their usual fights.

"Guys, now's not exactly the perfect time for this, you know?" Hummingbird admonished as he made his way to the hurt member of their squad. More gunfire was heard and they didn't flinch when Steve returned fire, holding down their position.

Badger grumbled at Bird, swatting at the gentle hands trying to treat him, when their SAT phone crackled to life.

 _'Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. What is your status?'_ A deep voice commanded muffled by the static and gunfire.

Steve reached for the phone while the other three took over protecting their position.

"Sir, we are under attack by an unknown number of hostiles." Steve waited for the response.

 _'Lieutenant, are you able to complete the mission?'_ The voice crackled again and Steve sighed. He really didn't like to leave a mission unfinished, but the safety of his team came first, they would just need to gather more intel and return with the proper gear.

"We are not able to complete the pickup at this time. Request immediate evac of our location." Steve heard the grumbles and disappointment from his men but he held firm. They will just have to get over it.

 _'10-4, evac request granted. CSAR-13 will meet you 2 miles left of your current location. ETA: 20 minutes.'_ Steve released a breath as the line went quiet. He knew his team had heard every word by the tensing of their muscles. They were getting ready to run.

"Okay guys, you heard the man. Our rides-a-waitin'. We go while providing cover fire. Let's go." McGarrett barked and the team took off, guns blazing.

They were a mile out and they could still hear the shouting and rapid shots when a high-pitched whistle entered the fray. They all knew the sound after years of combat and they were not looking forward to the aftermath.

The ground missile exploded nearby pushing the four men to the ground.

Steve hurt all over, he could feel the shrapnel stab deeper into his side with every breath he took and his blurry vision was not helping the pain blossoming behind his forehead. He could hear his team yelling for him over the ringing in his ears but the blurry images turned to a peaceful black as his eyes fluttered closed hearing Badger's determined voice as second-in-command bark at for what could be the last time.

"We're not leaving you, McGarrett! So stay with us!" Steve felt someone, due to the size he figured Panther, lift him and he let the calming darkness take him ignoring Hummingbird's frantic chatter.


	5. A New Life (Hawaii 5-O)

**February 5th: Wistful - 100 words - What could have been? Oh, if only they were here now!**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Hawaii 5-O

Disclaimer: I do not own H5O!

* * *

 **A New Life**

Steve took his eyes off the road to look at Danny after the 10th sigh in the span of five minutes. He thought everything was going great in the world of Danny.

He knew Danny had spent the long weekend with Grace and by the excited chatter that welcomed him Monday morning, it had gone well. So then why was his Danno so depressed?

Danny looked out the car window pointedly ignoring the concerned glances thrown his way. He could smell the greasy smoke on the air, tickling his nose; feel the humid smog from all the cars and see all the people rushing to get where they needed to be.

He had been in Hawaii for a year now and even though his lungs thank him for the clean fresh air, crisp from the surrounding ocean, his body doesn't. His small cravings for greasy food, deli sandwiches and pizza without pineapple had blown into a full-blown withdrawal. Danny sighed he would never again be able to take Grace to Atlantic City and enjoy a day eating salt water taffy and walking the boardwalk.

He may eventually learn to live in and maybe even enjoy Hawaii, but he would always mourn the loss of New Jersey.


	6. Make Me (NCIS)

**February 6th: Bickering - 200 words - What says love more than a heaping helping of belligerent sexual tension?**

Warnings: Slight Tony/Fornell

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Make Me**

"Oh look! It's just who we wanted to see." Tony DiNozzo leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles on his desk. "What happened for you to grace us with your wonderful Feeb presence?"

Tobias Fornell quirked an eyebrow at the younger man and pointedly ignored Tony's overexaggerated stretching as he turned to Jethro.

"We need to talk. Privately." Fornell eyed Jethro's second in command, debating if he should be brought along. There was plenty of room in that small elevator Gibbs played at being his office. "It's about your boy; DiNutzo." What the hell, could be fun.

He watched and smirked as Tony jumped from his chair and sauntered over to stand in front of his boss' desk. He always loved rousing a reaction from the high-spirited Italian.

"What is it Fornell? Here to arrest me again? Liked seeing me in handcuffs, didjya?" Green eyes sparked, challenging Fornell's blue.

"Maybe I will use my own; make sure they're extra tight. You'll end up begging me to release you. You'd like that wouldn't you DiNutzo." Tobias snarked back and he was rewarded when Tony's mouth dropped open, stunned silent.

"Hey! Play on your own damn time! What did you need Tobias, and if you say you're here to arrest DiNozzo again, you can forget it." Gibbs barked at the FBI agent as he stood and lead the three of them to the elevator ignoring Tony's delayed comeback. He didn't have time for their children like hair-pulling.


	7. All Cuffed Up (NCIS)

**February 7th: Thrill - 100 words - Escape scene!**

Warnings: Slight Tony/Fornell and continuation of February 6th Bickering: _'Make Me'_

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **All Cuffed Up**

"I can't believe it! He actually handcuffed me!" Tony DiNozzo grumbled aloud to himself in the back seat of Fornell's car.

He didn't actually expect the older FBI agent would really do it, he was counting on Gibbs to veto that first thing. He wasn't expecting that he'd turn traitor with a smile and a, "Make sure they're extra snug, you know how he's able to sneak out of those."

"Damn Gibbs...Damn Fornell..." Tony continued to grumble as he worked the cuffs. He knew those magician classes he took at summer camp would come in handy.

He groaned when the cuffs went deeper into his wrist, tugging on his flesh. He would get them back. Starting with that Feeb Fornell. Tony cheered out when the handcuffs gave a soft click and popped open. He was free and he was going to make do with the time he had left before Fornell came back.

Oh yes, revenge will be sweet and he had just the idea. Tony smiled as he heard Fornell's voice from outside the car.


	8. Beg For It (NCIS)

**February 8th: Need - 300 words - When your character needs them, they are there.**

Warnings: Tony/Fornell and continuation of February 6th Bickering: _'Make Me'_ and February 7th Thrill: _'All Cuffed Up'_

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Beg For It**

"Dinutzo, what are you doing?" One second he was talking to Jethro outside, the next he was in his backseat and handcuffed with he could guess, was his own handcuffs.

"Just a little revenge here Toby, nothing for you to worry your pretty head about." Fornell shivered as Tony whispered into his ear, hot breath and the younger man's spicy cologne forcing him to close his eyes. He was absolutely sure that he had to worry.

Fornell forced himself to breathe when Tony grew closer, his normally cheerful voice, low and teasing.

"What was it that you said? 'You'll end up begging me to release you.' Shall we see who ends up being the one to beg?" Fornell didn't need to see Tony's face to know he was smirking.

His breathing hitched when he felt the warm trail left by Tony's tongue on the side of his face and he had to move his legs to relieve his discomfort. Who knew he had such a kink for being handcuffed and teased by Tony.

Fornell could only groan when he felt pressure on his thighs and Tony's mouth on his neck.

"What is it Toby? Cat got your tongue?" Tobias opened his mouth to reply when Tony's lips descended on his own and he could taste the hazelnut creamer from the other man's coffee. Fornell moaned into the kiss, trying to deepen it as best as he could without any hands.

He had to whimper when Tony pulled away, a huge smile on his face and emerald eyes shining. He guessed his face gave away how much he wanted this, needed this, when Tony threw his head back and laughed happily. Fornell wasn't going to admit, but he liked the back and forth teasing they've done over the years. It made having to go see Jethro that much easier. And now he understood why he always volunteered to work with NCIS.

"Tony..." Fornell groaned again when Tony's hands slid up his thighs stopping right before he reached his goal and their eyes met.

"Like I said, you're gunna have to beg me..." Tony purred and kissed his neck, deeply and leaving marks.

Fornell struggled for the right words, to say them aloud until they came out in a breathless moan.

"Please...Tony..." Tobias locked eyes with Tony and was rewarded with another deep kiss.

"You got it Toby." Tony nuzzled under his chin placing wet sucking kisses on his collarbone and unbuckled his pants.


	9. Valentine's From Hell (The Sentinel)

February 9th: Everywhere - 100 words - This battle was a little bit... extra messy.

Warnings: Slight Jim/Blair

Fandom: The Sentinel!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sentinel!

* * *

 **Valentine's From Hell**

"AHHHH!" Blair screamed as he entered the kitchen and jumped when something dropped down onto his head. What the hell had happened here?! And where the hell was Jim?!

His hand shook as he reached up to remove the offending substance, shivering when the mess stuck to his hand and refused to let go.

The kitchen of the loft was covered, floor to ceiling, with a sticky brown and red mixture. Blair could see that it was made up of 50% liquid and 50% what the hell was that shit and he slowly walked forward deeper into the bowels of hell.

He could hear the sounds his feet made when they squished into the mess and he cringed. This was not what he had in mind when he left his room for breakfast.

Blair yelled out again, barely catching himself on the counter as his feet slid from underneath him.

A piece of paper half covered in the gunk sat in front of him and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

 _Blair,_

 _I was going to make you Valentine's breakfast in bed, but you can guess how well that turned out._

 _Go shower and meet me at the Diner. Breakfast can wait._

 _Jim_

Blair couldn't stop the eyerolling this time when yet another chunk of what he could now see was chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes dropped onto his head.

He was so not cleaning this up.


	10. Target Spotted (NCIS)

**February 10th: Tactics - 100 words - A coordinated strike on the enemy.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Target Spotted**

"Sir! Everything is in place and ready for your command, Sir!" Tim McGee stood straight and saluted his senior field agent who replied with a smirk and a salute of his own.

"Stand down, Private Tim. Our target is in route to our location at surprising speeds. We must send in codename Gothic Angel. Ready the correspondences." Tony DiNozzo barked at Tim, who reached for his cell phone and scrambled into the alley beside the coffee shop, Tony hot on his heels.

Five minutes later and their target was in sight, being escorted and arms linked by an excited Abby. Tony and Tim watched Gibbs nod slightly at something Abby had said and Tony knew they were running out of time, even with Gothic Angel in play.

As Gibbs walked towards them at frightening speeds they were thankful they were hidden in the shadows of the alley. Tony spied the red laser dot of Ziva's sniper and signaled her to get ready.

Tim looked up and was still amazed that she could hit a target from 2 buildings away from a top floor. He could feel his pulse racing. They were really going to take out Gibbs.

"Private Tim, you ready?" Commander Tony questioned as he readied his own gun. Tim felt the heavy weight in his hands and his excitement turned to lead.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Tim mumbled and flinched when Tony snapped at him.

"You know it has to be like this! He's the one who turned on us. Remember that!" Tim spied the sorrow embedded deep into the angry frown and he had to take a calming breath. Tony was right. This had to be done.

"Yeah. I'm rea-"

"Are you even listening to me Bossman! We should throw a party! You were gone for like 2 weeks! We need to celebrate!" Abby chattered and Gibbs looked appalled at the idea.

"Abbs. It was 10 days and I was a couple hours away, bored outta my skull, at a team leader convention." Gibbs sped up faster wanting the caffeine from the coffee he knew that would be waiting for him.

 _'Tony, that target is in your vicinity.'_ The Israeli accent crinkled from the headset in their ears and they confirmed as they saw Gibbs round the corner.

"Now! Go...Go...Go!" Tony and Tim rushed out of the alley and held up the guns at chest level and started spraying the bullets at their target as Abby jumped away.

Gibbs' eyes grew wide as he saw his team raise guns at him. He'd seen enough Mobster movies, thanks to Tony, to know that this was all his idea. It was fitting. To die by his second-in-command's hands.

Gibbs could hear the quiet "Now Ziva." and he had to close his eyes. His whole team. His whole family. He even suspected Abby was in on his demise, since she knew to jump away. He didn't see but he pictured he could hear the slight buzzing of the sniper's bullet coming towards him. He wouldn't run, he would take his death like a man.

The bullet hit his head and he let out a groan from the pain as he fell to his knees and collapsed onto the sidewalk.

"We got him. We actually did it." Tim's mumbled voice was strained as Abby flung herself into his arms. Tim held Abby as tight as he could and was pulled to Tony's face. There was so much grief. He knew the two men were close, but now, Tim could see just what the older man meant to Tony. Gibbs always did say that Tony wore his heart on his sleeve and Tim never believed him, till now.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled from his place on the ground and both Tony and Tim let out a startled squeak.

"Boss?" Tony winced, he didn't want to face the consequences of his actions. Why couldn't he have just gone without a fight.

"You owe me a coffee, now give me a hand. My knee has locked up." Gibbs rolled to his back, the bright colors of paint smearing onto the sidewalk, and glared up at Tony.

"On it Boss!" Tony felt his lips quirk up and rushed over to his boss helping the older man up as Abby placed a hot cup of coffee into the waiting hands.

Tony loved tactical training day.


End file.
